This invention relates to a waste incinerator especially suitable for preventing environmental pollution by dioxin.
Environmental pollution by dioxin produced when industrial and other wastes burn is becoming one of the biggest social problems in recent years. Dioxine is a general term for virulently poisonous isomers having a molecular structure consisting of two benzene rings bonded together by two oxygen atoms, and chlorine atoms bonded to the benzene rings. Dioxins are produced in large amounts especially when plastics containing chlorine are burned. Dioxins not only pollute the atmosphere, but also the soil and water by falling onto the ground. Waste ashes are also a leading cause of soil pollution because they also contain a large amount of dioxin.
Just recently, it was found out that the higher the burning temperature of wastes, the less they produce dioxins. Thus, the best way to reduce the dioxin content is to burn wastes at as high a temperature as possible. But a high-temperature incinerator tends to be large in scale, and needs a complicated heat-shield structure. Its running cost is high too because heavy oil is used. Further, although such a high-temperature incinerator can reduce the production of dioxins, exhaust gases and ashes produced from such an incinerator still contain a certain amount of dioxins. Therefore, it is impossible to totally prevent environmental pollution by dioxins.
An object of this invention is to provide a waste incinerator which can completely prevent environmental pollution by dioxins.